User blog:Imouto-tan/Agnes Egnell
Agnes Egnell is accepted as the most beautiful girl who goes to Destiny Military Academy, but due to her abilities as a powerful mage and multiple personalites, every male is too intimidated to talk to her. She was cursed by Amara Melano to have multiple personalities because she once insulted Amara and her army. The curse was made worse when Lynn Amicus and Thalia Ash tried to break it. Information Appearance Agnes wears a sexualized hot witch Halloween costume year round for fun and wears a black thong and lacy bra as underwear. Her boobs grow to help indicate that she's changed, some of the personalities often snap Agnes' bra, however, this is explained as being because of a change in "muscle tension" - her pectoral muscles are more "tightened" than normal, thus pushing her breasts further out than usual. Personality Agnes is very unpredictable, and has multiple personalities in the form of invisible companions whom can only she can see. Her alternate personalities are apparent to others through changes in her body, voice, and tone. Her first personality is that of a girl who wishes to sleep all the time and needs to rely on caffeine tablets to stay awake. The second personality is extremely violent and short-tempered and speaks with a light French accent. The third personality is a sado-masochist who over uses sexual innuendo in her conversations and sexually harasses other girls. Her fourth personality is her original personality, she is quiet and seems to be more level-headed than some of the others, she speaks with a British accent. The fifth is a upbeat and sweet girl who desperately wants to help everyone, she speaks in the 3rd-person. The sixth is cold and aloof, and exists only to destroy all of Agnes's enemies and anything that threatens her well-being or makes her suffer, she speaks in a thunderous and authoritative voice. Finally, her seventh personality is both flirty and a little ditzy, but this personality is actually the most intelligent personality out of all of them combined, she speaks like an airhead valley girl. Powers Split Personality Combat- Agnes can rapidly change between each personality to her help gain the advantage in combat due to changing when personality is in control of the body at the time. With the switch she gets a different power and fighting style making her near completely unpredictable. Persona Magic- A Magic that allows the user to make copies of theirself, each with a personality that embodies a different aspect of the user. The copies are, however, not dependent of each other as when one is taken down, the others can still keep going. Agnes uses this to split up all of her personalities while on the battlefield to overpower her opponents. Abilities via The Personalities Adaptive Appearance: Her body, voice and vocal tone changes with each personality. Sleeping Beauty: The First can fight and use her Dream Constructs Magic even while she sleeps. She can even sing a cute, bubbly song that causes everyone hearing her put to sleep. Acting: All of the personalities are very good actresses, managing to fool Sumiye Egnell, Nayuta Mitsuari and Kimiko Shiratori into thinking that the regular Agnes is in control of the body. Sex Appeal Combat: Her Third and Seventh personalities are masters of using sex appeal while fighting to get the better of the enemies. *Boobie Kombat- They also use their breasts as weapons: such as focusing mana into their breasts and firing it like bullets and focusing all of her might into her breasts to deliver mighty blows to her opponent. Dragon Manipulation: The Third personality possesses magic that allows her to control and summon dragons that have a variety of abilities. Empathic Poisoned-Acidic Fire Magic- The Second can use "Empathic Poisoned-Acidic Fire Magic" to release a blast of corrosive and highly poisonous flames that become more toxic and acidic depending on her emotional state. *Rampaging Dragon Fist- The second can infuse her Empathic Poisoned-Acidic Fire Magic into her punches and kicks adding an explosive property to it. Winds of Destiny- The Fourth, Agnes, can use her ability Winds of Destiny to create powerful compressed air attacks. She can make the attacks cold or hot or create an explosive air vortex. She has a form of tactile telekinesis by using air pressure to lift heavy objects and land harder strikes. *Walking on Air- She is able to walk on thin air via her Winds of Destiny ability. *Air Void- The "Winds of Destiny" also allows her to absorb wind and reject the very air that occupies the otherwise empty "void". This allows her to nullify powers that need air, mainly fire and sound. She can also create a vacuum-like effect to suck objects closer to her as if they were being pulled by a vacuum cleaner. Destructive Energy Manipulation- The Sixth personality is able to compress dark Mana and dark Ki at a 6:4 ratio to create destructive energy attacks. Wicked Tsunami Walk- Another ability that all witches have, Agnes is able to ignore gravity's bonds and walk on any surface. The Master of Covert Operations: The Seventh personality is a master spy and saboteur, doing oddjobs for the Foo Fighters whenever she has control of the body. She can wield any weapon and can penetrate any society. She easily learns languages, has the skills of disguise, surveillance, she can infiltrate into even the most protected compounds with ease. *Martial Arts: The Seventh personality is a master of martial arts. Her skills are so high that she can kill a man with just one punch. Techniques Equipment Weaknesses *Normal Human weaknesses, but she can survive a lot (even an elevator crash). *Multiple personalities Trivia *Agnes has completed 847 official missions in total: 122 D-rank, 147 C-rank, 216 B-rank, 323 A-rank, 39 S-rank. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet